


Intimacy with Junko

by EdamamiTomoe



Category: Zombieland Saga (Anime)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 10:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17160050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdamamiTomoe/pseuds/EdamamiTomoe
Summary: Junko comes to you, wondering what girl's love is like.





	Intimacy with Junko

**Author's Note:**

> Despite Junko referring to you as oneechan, you aren't her actual sister.

“Oneechan? Can you… can you show me what… um, what girl’s love is like…?”

You were just about to return to your room when you were approached by an unusually shy Junko, her grey cheeks flushed red. Peering down at her with a curious look in your eyes, you wonder if this is the culmination of your lending her all those yuri manga a few weeks ago, a bit excited by what she might be insinuating.

“Hmm? What brought this on, Junko-chan?” You ask curiously, as if you don’t already have a good hunch on what she has in mind, judging by the way she’s fidgeting and avoiding eye contact.

“Um, you know… the… um… I was just curious, is all.” Junko explains nervously, searching her mind for a plausible excuse instead of outright admitting that she’s been eyeing you up not-so-discreetly for a while now, “I mean, I’ve… uhh, I’ve never had a girlfriend before, and I often see… um, I often see Saki-san together with Reiko-san, so i was just wondering what that’s like…”

Hm, well you’ve never done something like this before, so you might feel a bit silly for it. But since Junko has been crushing on you so hard for a while now, you decide you might as well give it a try. If it doesn’t work out though, you’re going to feel mighty embarrassed afterwards.

Taking a step forward, you plant your left hand against the wall, trapping the smaller girl with a kabedon, making her gasp a cute little gasp. Drawing in close, you lift her chin with a finger and stare deep into her red eyes, and whispers, “Would you like to find out for yourself?”

“O-oneechan, I… I... “

Yes, yes that’s the reaction you were hoping for. Bright red cheeks, quivering voice, you’re so proud of yourself for pulling this off and not making a total embarrassment of yourself in front of Junko. Time to take it one step further and lean in to whisper in her ear, “I want to hear you say it, Junko-chan.”

“I… y-yes… please, Oneechan…”

“That’s a good girl.” 

Endowed with a triumphant confidence, you draw in for a kiss, tilting Junko’s head slightly to angle it better, as your lips meet with hers. You can tell that immediately the smaller girl is eager to go for a tongue kiss, but you deny her that for now, simply contenting yourself with savouring her plush lips, teasing her and riling her up. Clearly never having done something like this before, Junko is quickly getting turned on from just a kiss, her breathing picking up pace and her cold body heating up, but you continue to deny her a tongue kiss, forcing her to take things at your pace, no matter how riled up she is getting to be.

Deciding you’ve finally warmed up enough, you finally invite a tongue kiss by softly prodding your tongue against Junko’s lips as your lips locked together, and almost immediately, the smaller girl opens up her mouth, eagerly kissing as if she’s trying to pull your tongue in. Since she’s been so good waiting for it, you decide to indulge her a bit, slipping your tongue in and letting her do as she pleases. Even with momentary control though, Junko simply laps at and sucks on your tongue, as if trying to pleasure you.

Breaking the kiss, leaving Junko panting, you peer down at her with predatory eyes, and say, “Hmhm, you’re so adorable…”

“I-I… I want to be a good girl for… for oneechan…” Junko gasps softly, her thighs rubbing together at this point, “I want oneechan to… to play with me…”

“Oh do you now, Junko-chan? You want oneechan to play with you?” Not letting her just keep her legs closed, you push your knee in between her thighs and nudge upwards, eliciting a soft moan from her, as you move your hand from her chin to cupping her cheek. 

“Y-yes… yes I do… I… um, I w-want to be oneechan’s… doll…”

Goodness, you’re a bit surprised by what trashy things come out of Junko’s mouth, not even the yuri manga you lent her has lines like this in them. It’s incredibly hot, not gonna lie, making you want to really mess her up and hear the cute noises she make.

You’re not gonna go that hard that quickly though. Instead, you move your hand from her cheek and instead slips a finger into her welcoming mouth, feeling its soft and warm embrace. Like the good girl she is, Junko eagerly starts licking at your finger, even sucking on it, her soft lips wrapped tightly around it. Excited at her being so obedient, you slip your middle finger in as well, and even start to thrust your finger a bit. Closing her eyes, she remains the good girl that she is and sucks on your finger, so intensely that she doesn’t even notice when she starts drooling.

Curious, you stop thrusting your fingers, and instead stick them in as far as you can, and press down hard on Junko’s tongue, getting a surprised look from her. Unfortunately, nothing happens. It seems like as a zombie, she no longer has the gag reflex she had whilst alive. Disappointed, but not at all surprised, you withdraw your fingers from her mouth. Oh well, it would have been a lot to clean up anyways. 

“O-oneechan… “ Junko finally notices the trail of saliva dripping off her lower lip, and quickly wipes it off with the sleeve of her uniform. 

“You’re such a good girl, Junko-chan…” You buck your knee up against her damp crotch and force a cute eep from her before pulling your knee out of there, and reaching down with the fingers she just sucked on. Pulling her white panties to the side to expose her dripping pussy, you whisper, “Would you like a nice reward from oneechan?~”

“N-nnh… y-yes please, oneechan…”

“Say it like you mean it.”

“Yes… yes please, oneechan-! Please, t-take me oneechan!” Junko says, as loudly as her embarrassed and flustered self would allow her, “I want you to… I want you to t-take my first time-!”

Goodness, Junko really is thirsty for you, how can you turn her down when she’s so desperately begging for you to take her like this? 

“There’s a good girl…”

Gently, you push your middle finger in and start moving your finger, thrusting slowly and feeling for spots that get a particularly cute reaction out of her. Moving your other arm, which was still doing the kabedon and was starting to fall asleep, and wrapping your arm around her shoulders into a tight embrace, you once again press your lips against Junko’s, kissing her passionately as you finger her.

And of course, as soon as you find the spot inside that makes her squeal and moan the most, you push in a second finger and start pumping your fingers vigorously, stimulating that sweet spot as much as you can, making the smaller girl so weak with pleasure she moans helplessly into the kiss. Moving your thumb to rub against and tease her clitoris, you quickly bring Junko to a climax, her entire body shivering and her knees slacking as her quim pours from her pussy, soaking your fingers.

Withdrawing your fingers from her dripping sex as her climax comes to an end, you bring your fingers to Junko’s lips. Without even being asked, she eagerly starts lapping at your finger, cleaning up her own juices with her tongue like the good girl she is. Just as she’s about to finish though, you pull your fingers away, and instead draw in for another kiss, meeting tongues with her to get a taste of what her quim tasted like. 

“You’re… hmhm, you’re so sweet, Junko-chan…” You gasp, breaking the kiss. Obviously you know that no bodily secretions could ever actually be sweet, but you mean that in a more figurative manner to mean that you’re about to eat her the fuck out. 

“Oneechan… mmh, that felt so good…” Junko says softly, her body still weak from such a good orgasm. 

“I’m not done with you yet, Junko-chan ~”

Kneeling down, you pull the girl’s white panties down her legs, and eagerly bury your face in her crotch beneath her skirt, your tongue already lapping at her dripping sex. Noticing that Junko seems to have trouble remaining standing up when you’re eating her out like this right after she came once, you quickly grab onto her legs, steadying her so she doesn’t just fall on top of you. 

Now that the both of you are in a steady and comfortable position, you go to town on her pussy, licking and lapping at her labia, teasing her clit with the tip of your tongue, pushing your tongue in as deep as you need to hit that sweet spot, earning yourself the cutest and hottest squeaks and moans from Junko. It gets tiring on your jaw after a while, especially since you’re eating her out at kind of an awkward angle due to her being shorter than you, but you don’t slow down at all, you instead speed up, licking at her pussy in all the right ways until she hits her climax again, the pleasure rendering her so weak she nearly falls down on you as her quim wets your face.

\---

You place the thoroughly exhausted Junko down in your bed, after having given her and yourself a wipedown with your handkerchief. Poor girl’s so exhausted from having such an intense first time with another girl that she pretty much immediately curls up with your blankets and closes her eyes, not even having gotten a drink from the bottle you brought her. Goodness, she really is adorable.

With her eyes still closed, Junko kind of mumbles, “Oneechan… are you sure you’re fine with me not having made you cum yet…?”

“Hmhm, of course I am. Don’t worry about that, silly.” You sit down next to her and kisses her on the forehead, “You really shouldn’t force yourself to do things you either are too tired to or aren’t ready to do.”

“But I feel kind of bad…” Junko whines, opening her eyes back up as she rolls back onto her back, “You’ve made me feel so good, but I didn’t make you cum once at all…”

“Junko-chan, don’t worry about it, honestly.” You reassure her in a gentle tone, “You said you didn’t feel ready to eat me out yet, and that’s fine. We’ll take things at a pace you’re comfortable with, okay?”

“Mm, okay…”

Sensing dissatisfaction still in her voice, you pet Junko’s hair softly and explains, “You should never force yourself to do anything sexual you’re not comfortable with, that’s only going to lead you down a path you wish you hadn’t. Take it from oneechan, you never want to force yourself to do anything you’re not ready for.”

“Mm, okay, oneechan.” Junko nods, seeming to have picked up the importance of what you said, “I’ll keep that in mind, oneechan.”

“Hmhm, good girl.” You smile and give her another forehead kiss, “Once you’ve rested up a bit, I’ll walk you home, okay?”

“Mhm.” Junko nod nod. “...Thank you, oneechan.”

“Mhmm ~” You smile and get up, and start heading out. You should make her something to eat when she gets back up.

“...I love you, Junko-chan.”

“I love you too, oneechaaan.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ngl I'm starting to run out of steam, but hopefully I have just enough to eek out just a few more fics in the coming days.


End file.
